ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATION The administration of the Lurie Cancer Center (LCC) supports the Director, Senior Leaders, Program Leaders, Shared Resource Directors/Managers, external advisory board members, donors and general membership in advancing LCC?s mission through administrative management, centralized services and overall planning and evaluation. As a matrix center, the LCC Adminstration supports key faculty and staff involved with the CCSG and its ancillary activities. This includes occupants of LCC space and other departmental research space across the institution, recipients of LCC philanthropic funds, and leaders of multi-investigator/multi-institutional grants or clinical research contractual agreements. The Administration staffs all internal and external planning and evaluation efforts, including meetings of the Program Leaders Committee, Scientific Research Council, Executive Committee, EAB, and program and Center-wide retreats. It supports LCC membership, oversight of shared resources, faculty recruitment, administration of pilot projects and internal research awards, oversight of space and facilities and communications, such as website, newsletters and publications. The Administration manages the $54 million annual budget, including grant, philanthropic, and other institutional funds; implements Northwestern policy for the management of dedicated research and administrative space; coordinates new member applications, and conducts the annual membership review and monitoring process; leads research administration information technology, and prepares all CCSG documents and reporting. Among the accomplishments of the administration over the current funding period, was the development of new strategic plan through extensive work with Senior Leadership. By engaging over 250 stakeholders, and with help of an outside consulting firm, this document contains key strategic goals focused on: 1) Delivering Exceptional Care, 2) Advancing Medical Science and Knowledge, 3) Developing People, Culture, and Resources, and 4) Expanding LCC?s reach and impact within Northwestern Medicine entities, throughout the LCC catchment area. Other major LCC administration accomplishments over this grant period include significant contributions to the restructuring of the basic science programs, development of new shared resources, recruitment of 88 new faculty, renewal or new awarding of five large mult-PI grants, and multiple new initiatives to advance translation of LCC research to clinical care. The efforts of the LCC administration demonstrably contributed to the 38% increase in NCI funding over this grant period.